School, love and friends
by Firebreathing
Summary: Hinata is the new girl in school - friends are made, love is lost and found, and school is fine. But, why is the boy next to her the one that avoids her? Can they be friends, lovers, or forever distant?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it. But I wish I did...  
**

Hinata stared at her older cousin. "Neji, I-I'm not too s-sure I can go t-to this school... I-it's so... b-big and t-there's so many s-students..." She stuttered like always, but it was getting worse. This was her first time moving school, she didn't know what to do. "Nonsense Hinata, you'll do fine..." Neji said confidently, slowing down to match her pace. "If you don't hurry, you'll be late and make a bad impression..." He knew this would worry her, but it was the only way to get her to move faster. "Oh... We probably should hurry then..." She looked troubled, she didn't want to go, but most of all she didn't want to make a bad impression.

**Later.**

The teacher, Iruka Umino, was first to greet her. "Hey! You must be Hinata... Hyuga right?" He smiled brightly, his voice filled with happiness. Hinata couldn't help but look at his face and smile, he seemed so happy even with a large scar across his face. _I don't think I would go out in public with that scar... _she thought, _I'd be too self-conscious._

"I'm your teacher, Iruka Umino, but call me Iruka Sensei. If it's alright with you, it would be a pleasure to introduce you to the class. But, it is up to you." He said, placing his hand on her back, showing her into the class room. "Oh... A-alright..." She said, stuttering as she walked inside.

Hinata stood next to Iruka Sensei's desk, her fingers up to her chest as she stared at the ground.

"Class, this is Hinata Hyuga, Neji's cousin. I expect you treat her with respect, as she will be the heir to the Hyuga clan when she's older. Would you care to tell us about yourself, Miss Hyuga?" Iruka Sensei beamed again, making her feel a little better.

Hinata looked up, and tried to look around as if she were addressing everybody, but she couldn't. Her eyes stayed on a brown hair boy, who had large, triangular, red marks down his cheeks. His eyes were closed, with his arms folded on the desk, head resting on them, fast asleep. "My name is H-Hinata H-Hyuga... I'm sixteen... a-and I like bugs... and dogs... and m-most things actually." She thought this might be a good place to stop talking, as she looked back at Iruka sensei. "Alright Hinata, go sit next to..." He looked around for a spare seat. He chuckled. "We have a few more students than usual, so normally I'd sit you next to a girl for you to feel more comfortable, but I'm afraid the only seat is next to Kiba..." He was about to say something else, before pausing to let Hinata speak. "Oh, t-that's fine. I-I know where t-to sit... Thank you, I-Iruka Sensei..." Hinata walked slowly to the spare seat, between a strange looking boy with black glasses on, and the boy named Kiba. "Hello." She heard as she sat down, getting a bit frightened. "I'm Shino Aburame. Nice to meet you." He seemed so... plain and ordinary. She liked it. "Oh, h-hello... It's g-good to meet y-you too..."

**Lunch.**

Hinata sat on the stairs that led into the classroom, as she didn't feel welcome to ask someone to hang out with. She didn't have to wait long before someone noticed her, then a whole swarm of people joined, filled with questions.

"Back off! Leave her alone!" A girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes barged through the crowd. "Can't you people ever find something else to do?" She raged, Hinata expected her to eat them. She knew this girl would either be your best friend or your worst enemy. "Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka, and I'm a school rep, along with Sakura Haruno. If you need any help, go to her, but if it's about guys, come to me!" Ino seemed proud to know all about boys, but Hinata was a little frightened. Maybe Ino wasn't as nice as she had come across. For the rest of lunch, Hinata listened to Ino talk all about her ex boyfriends. "So, there's been Gaara, Sasuke, but he was secret, Sai, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankuro..." _Kiba..._ Hinata sighed. Kiba had gone out with this... this girl? _Wow. She's really pretty..._ _He must have high standards... _She thought. "Who have you gone out with?" Ino asked suddenly. "Oh, m-me?" She thought about lying. She had never had a boyfriend, maybe she could make a friend by saying she had. Her decision soon changed. "No one... I don't even think Neji would let me..." she laughed, "He would probably beat him up if he laid a finger on me." Ino chuckled, so did Hinata. "Yeah, looking for the right one, aren't you? Oh, I forgot you were cousins with Neji!" Ino looked embarrassed. "He didn't tell you about me, did he..." she went slightly red in her cheeks, nowhere near as red as Hinata went. "Oh, well, n-no, he didn't... W-we don't r-really talk about things l-like that... B-but I don't m-mind!" Hinata wanted to make her feel comfortable. "That's good..." The bell interrupted her. "We'd better go inside, catch you at recess!" Ino ran off, with Hinata wondering why someone would name their daughter 'Pig'.

**English.**

Hinata took her seat next to the early Shino, with Kiba running in as soon as Kurenai sensei started the lesson. "Kiba Inuzuka! I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, stop being so late for classes!" She yelled, slamming her fist on Kiba's desk. Hinata jumped slightly, as Hinata and Kiba had to share a desk. "Sorry about that, Hinata, but Kiba has no idea how annoying that is!" Kurenai stamped her feet slightly as she went back to her desk. "Psh, she has no idea what it's like having an over-grown dog to take care of..." he whispered, leaning over to Shino. "Kiba, stop being so rude. You haven't said a single word to Hinata-san, and she's been so polite. Why, you haven't even looked at her!" Shino breathed heavily. "Don't worry about Kiba. He's just nervous he's got such a pretty lady next to him" Shino teased. Hinata turned a bright red, then stared down at her book. She was having fun. "Shut up..." Kiba said, before scribbling something in his book.

**Recess.**

"Hello, Hinata-san, would you like to have a look for some bugs with me? You said you liked bugs..." Shino smiled, holding out a bug catcher's net. "Oh... Sure!" Hinata got a little excited. Just as they were about to leave, Neji walked past. "So Hinata, how has your first day been?" Hinata jumped. "Oh, Neji... I-it's been fine! I-I've made a new friend... Ino Yamanaka... and Shino Aburame... They're v-very nice..." Hinata wanted to make sure Shino heard it, since no one else really talked to him. He smiled, feeling special. "That's good. Remember, I'm walking you home, I'll meet you at the front gates." Neji walked off without another word, joining sides with a tall girl with brown hair in two buns.

"Hinata? Are you ready to go..? I told Kakashi sensei I would have some bugs to show for science, and that's next..." Hinata looked at him. "S-Sure..." They ran off, quick but quietly.

"How about this!" Hinata whispered excitedly. A large, midnight blue butterfly with one small lavender spot landed on a tree next to her. Shino came along fast, caught the creature and smiled. "It reminds me of you... Never have I seen a butterfly like this! I wonder if it has been discovered..."

Kiba sat in the tree above them, undetected. He stared at Hinata, at how happy she was. He was angry about her being happy. Angry that he wasn't the thing on her mind. But what could he expect? He hadn't said a word to her...

**Science.**

Kakashi sensei beckoned Shino up, with Shino pulling Hinata up by the sleeve. "Me and Hinata found this beautiful butterfly, which hasn't been named scientifically. But, me being part of the Aburame clan have the right to name it, in which I shall call it... The Midnight-Hinata butterfly!" Everyone laughed, all except Hinata, who turned red, Shino, who was holding the specimen up, and Kiba, who wanted to kill Shino for thinking of something so... so cheesy!

**End of day.**

Hinata was the last one to leave the class room, saying goodbye to each one of her teachers, and a few students. She had learnt a few of their names, but not all. Hinata ran outside to the gates to see Neji there, bright and early.

"So, Hinata, everything went well I suppose?" Neji didn't make chit-chat on the way home, but he did ask about Ino.

"So, I gather Ino Yamanaka told you about us dating?" Neji asked suddenly. This caught Hinata off guard. "Oh... W-well, she d-did... But I t-told h-her that m-me and you n-never really t-talked about stuff l-like that..." Hinata stuttered multiple ties as she said one goddamned sentence. _Why can't I be like Neji and talk properly... Why can't I act normal and not go insanely red every time I see Kiba? I hardly know him... _She thought, acting like she was listening to Neji. "...And, so, what's that Aburame, I think that's his name, what's he like?" Neji asked. "O-oh... He's..." Neji interrupted. "He's simple?" "I g-guess you could s-say that..." she replied. "How did y-you know?" Neji laughed. "Tenten knows him. She say's he can be a real creep, with all the bugs and all."Hinata looked on ahead. _I don't think he's a creep..._

**A few weeks later.**

Hinata had managed to blend into the background a little bit, but a few girls started coming up to her. "Bug-girl!" One said, as Hinata was always with Shino.

"Hinata-chan! Come over here!" Ino shouted. Ino and Hinata got off to a good start and Ino started to give Hinata attention more than anyone, except Shino, who never left her side.

"So what's the news with you and Shino?" Ino asked suddenly, as Hinata opened a small bag of pretzels. "M-me and S-shino?" Hinata looked at Ino, wide eyed. "Nothing! W-we're just friends, t-that's all." Ino giggled. "Well, how about you and Kiba-kun? It's really awkward between you two." Hinata sighed. She wanted to know Kiba so badly... "N-nothing's happened b-between me and K-Kiba... He hasn't said a word t-to me..." Ino patted her back. "Don't worry. Just play hard-to-get, and he'll be all over you. I see the way you look at him." Ino got up, and joined Sakura then ran off.

_P-play hard-to-get? _She realized she had just stuttered in her thoughts. _No... It's g-getting worse... _


	2. Biting Through Glass

Chapter 2: Biting Through Glass.  
_Thanks for the reviews. You made my day. 3  
__**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Sadly, it is not mine, thankfully, Hinata and Naruto aren't together ^^ **__Because I hate NaruxHina._

"Hinata, what would you do if... a person you knew, loved you?" Shino asked, staring at the ground while walking next to Hinata. She smiled. "Easy. Well, it depends. It depends who it was, or is, but, I would never let anyone be with me without being my friend first." She said, letting a little cough escape her throat.  
Shino smiled and looked up, matching Hinata's slow pace. "But, saying that, someone like you I could never date. You're my best friend!" She shouted with excitement, turning around to face Shino, to give him a big hug.  
Shino sighed, and gave her a hug. _She... She's so different today..._ He thought.

"Hinata! Shino! Wait up!" Neji yelled, even though he was quite close to them. Hinata smiled, as she ran her fingers through her newly cut hair.  
"Do you know what day it is?" Neji smiled a sickly smile at Hinata. She smiled back, closing her eyes. "It's my birthday!" She shouted. Neji was shocked. "...You shouted?" He asked. Her eyes widened. Hinata covered her mouth with her hands. "Oops..." She mumbled. "Never mind that, I did the duty of inviting people around for your sleep over tonight!" Neji boasted. "You... What?"  
"Don't worry. Catch you and Shino at... 8 tonight!" Her cousin laughed, then ran back into the Hyuga house.

**7:30 That Night.**

Hinata stood in front of her full-length mirror to examine her hair. _Short again..._ She thought, slipping on a light blue dress. She was standing side on to examine her weight when there as a knock at her door. "C-Come in..." She said, still looking at herself.  
Shino walked in.

"Hey..." He walked up to Hinata and gave her a small hug. She smiled and hugged him back, kissing his cheek. "T-Thanks for coming... I need a s-second opinion..." She mumbled. Hinata pushed on Shino's chest to make him sit down on her bed. Shino gasped, a little shocked but still alive and kicking. "Does this d-dress make m-me look... f-fat?" Hinata looked at her best friends face. "No. In fact, I think it makes you look... well, to put it simply, beautiful." He looked at her eyes. _Here, in Hinata's room, all alone, with Hinata..._ Shino thought. He was still thinking when Hinata kissed his nose. "Thanks." She smiled at him.

Shino had his hand on Hinata's arm. He stared at her big, beautiful eyes. _The moment..._ Shino thought, raising his head a little higher. He noticed Hinata shaking a little, moving back. "Neji's here." She whispered into his ear.

**Sleepover.**

Neji guided Hinata through the dark Hyuga house. Shino had scurried off somewhere in the house, leaving a small, frightened girl with her... over-protective cousin. _"_Move quicker, what are you, a sloth?" Neji snapped, leading a blindfolded Hinata into a room. As far as Hinata could make out, every single room had little or no lighting. "I-I'm not a sloth..." Hinata mumbled as Neji pushed her into the next room.  
"Well..? At this rate, you'll never have a birthday. Take off the blindfold!" Neji whispered harshly. Hinata quickly pulled off her blindfold, slightly cowering her head to brace herself for the loud 'Surprise!" everyone would yell.  
She waited.  
And waited.  
No surprise yell? What the heck.  
She sighed, with a little relief. She looked at Neji, who was standing behind her, holding a two small boxes with a few holes in them. "Now, be careful with this one, don't let it fall out." Neji said, handing the smallest box to her. Hinata started to turn the box on its side. "Wait, don't do that... Maybe you should open this one first and sit on the ground?" The box was much bigger compared to the first one, Hinata struggled to hold it. "I said, sit on the ground." Neji took the box back and put it on the ground. "Don't tip it..." He warned as she started opening the top up.

Hinata stared in amazement. Staring up at her was a small black puppy, wagging its tail. "N-Neji! It's a puppy!" She said, almost squealing. "Yeah, open this one, too." He said, placing the small box on the ground. She opened the top like she opened the bigger one. Inside, two small white mice ran around, hiding from the light Neji had turned on as they entered the room.  
"Oh, almost forgot..." Neji pulled out a party-popper. He popped it, making her guests jump out and yelling the surprise that Hinata had expected earlier. Her new pets made noises, the puppy barked and the mice squeaked. She had the biggest smile on her face, today was the best day. She stood up, looked around the room, noticing Kiba and Shino standing in the corner, both had their arms folded and neither looked at each other. "T-Thank you... Everybody... T-This i-is truly t-the best b-birthday I'll ever h-have..." She mumbled, clutching the puppy to her chest.

**Her party.**

Hinata didn't get up and dance, she wasn't even in the same room as everyone. Shino sat down with her on her bed, and gave her a card. "I'm surprised you never asked who have you the animals," he laughed. "Oh..." Hinata realized, opening the card.

_Happy birthday dearest friend, hope you enjoy the mice.  
_"Shino... You got me the mice?" She asked, feeling the mice scamper around her shoulders and the dog snuggle into her lap. "I guess so." Shino laughed again, hugging her. "Happy birthday." He mumbled into her ear. "Thank you..." She said, closing her eyes. "Before I forget, who got me the dog?" She asked. Shino thought. "I don't know. Whoever did, I'm sure he- I mean, they'll come say happy birthday." He said, masking the fact he knew the boy who gave it to her.  
"Yeah, I guess." She pulled away from the hug, and looked at all her animals, all sprawled out across her bed. "What should I call the mice?" She asked, looking at Shino. "One's a boy and one's a girl... It's up to you..." Shino said, holding his hand out and letting one of the mice crawl up his arm. "Oh. I didn't know that," she laughed. "How about... Shino for the boy... and... Ino for the girl." she decided.

**Midnight Filled With Fun.**

Hinata got up the courage of leaving her puppy that she named Ashi, and her two mice in her bedroom. Shino had to coax her out, convincing her that they would be okay to be alone. "But... What if Ashi eats one of the mice?" Hinata asked as Shino pushed her to the main lounge room. "He won't, the mice are in the cage." He replied, keeping his cool. "But what if the-" "No, Hinata, the mice or the dog won't be in any danger." Hinata sighed. She had no choice but to trust him. "Fine..." she mumbled.  
"Hinata! Shino! Just in time!" Neji said with enthusiasm. "We're about to watch a movie, but you have to pick." Hinata stared. "N-Neji... You k-know I c-can't m-make my own d-decision..." she whispered. "Don't worry then, Shino can make your decision for you." Shino stared at Neji. "Fine." Shino walked into the lounge, looking back to see Neji and Hinata bickering. Shino picked out a movie, put it on and called out to the cousins. "Guys, it's about to start."  
Shino sat down on a cushion at the back. He could feel a stare on him, making him uneasy. He breathed heavily. "Kiba. What is it?" Kiba gasped. "Damn. Didn't think you'd realize." Shino shook his head, then stood up against the wall with Kiba. "Well? What is it?" Shino snapped at him. Kiba sighed, acting as if he didn't care. "Nothing. Except the fact you know full well that I got her that dog, you had to ruin it by getting mice. You didn't even tell her I got the dog for her, did you?" Kiba growled. Shino laughed. "No, I told her whoever got her the dog, would tell her. I guess I put you in a bad place, now you have to talk to her." "Ha! As if I would. She has no interest in talking to me, why should I talk to her?" Kiba looked at Shino with a blank expression. "Yet she talks about you like crazy..." Shino whispered to himself, looking away from Kiba. "...What?" Kiba's cheeks flushed a bright red. "She talks about me? When? What does she say?" Kiba moved incredibly close to Shino, flooding him with questions. "Nothing. Forget it." Shino moved away to Hinata's side, who was looking at the two talking.  
"What was that all about?" She asked, glancing back to Kiba who put his head down. "Nothing, don't worry." Shino told her, hoping to keep her quiet. "No... Please tell me. It's my birthday." Shino felt bad, then looked into her pale eyes. "It'll ruin something, so I must keep it hushity-hush." He whispered, smiling at her. "Okay!" Hinata whispered in excitement. She looked back to Kiba. He looked at her, gave her a smile and looked at the ground again.  
She could feel her cheeks burning, then decided staring was rude.  
"You like him, don't you?" Shino said, closing his eyes as if they'd shield him from the truth. "I... I don't know. I don't know him..." She was interrupted. "Hey Hinata-chan! I haven't been able to catch up with you like, all day! Happy birthday! Here's your present!" Ino shouted at her, handing her a small pink box. "Oh... T-Thank you Ino-chan." She started unwrapping the paper inside the box. "Oh, I do hope you'll like it." Ino said as Hinata got to the last sheet of paper. Hinata unwrapped it carefully so it wouldn't break. "Oh, I-Ino... You shouldn't have!" Hinata stared at three small figurines, which seemed to be hand carved. "It's me, Shino and Kiba. I know you and Kiba aren't exactly friends, but you never know what might happen. I got it done by some jewellers, but they're made out of wood with is the odd thing." She boasted. "I thought it might be nice for you to have something showing you of each of your friends, with Shino getting you mice, and K-" Shino stared at Ino, as if to say Hinata doesn't know about Kiba and the dog. "And you can paint them, which is the fun part. Which brings me to my next present!" Ino pulled out a set of paints and paint brushes of her bag. "Here. I didn't have much time to wrap it." She smiled at Hinata and moved back to where she was sitting with Deidara.

**The Aftermath. **

Hinata walked back to her bedroom with Shino. "Thank you, so, so much. My birthday was perfect." Hinata hugged Shino closely. "No problem. Shall I put you to bed, hime?" He chuckled. "Haha, no, I'm okay. Thanks, again." She waved, then watched him walk off, turned around and started to open her door.  
"Hinata?" A voice said, creeping her out. She turned around with speed, ready to meet her death. "Hey. Chill out, it's not like I'm going to kill you." Kiba said, sitting on the railing across from her room. "I just wanted to say happy birthday. I haven't talked to you all night, and bug-man freaks me out, to be honest. And, incase you were wondering, I was the one who got you the dog. What's his name?"Kiba asked, finally giving Hinata a chance to speak. "Oh... Thank you..." she whispered, going bright red. "I n-named him Ashi... And I n-named the m-mice Ino and Shino..." Kiba laughed. "Ino and Shino. Rhymes. Anyway, if you're not busy, and if you're not too tired, did you want to meet my dog?" He asked, getting a glimpse of her blushing in the moonlight. "Oh. S-sure. C-can I b-bring my dog?" She asked, hopeful. He smiled. "Sure can." Kiba held out his arm, allowing Hinata to link arms with him. She smiled and blushed, he copied in the same manner.

**Part 3 will eventually come :3  
Sorry I was slack with this one, I made two chapter twos. And I moved house. And I did nothing, because I was lazy.  
Reviews please?  
-firebreathing**


End file.
